Fiebre de amor
by Gabriela M. Campos
Summary: algo raro le sucede a Quinn. Pero ahora que tiene fiebre podra confesar lo que le pasa?. Faberry si soy mala con los sumarys pero denle una oportunida a la historia.


Fiebre de amor

Un nuevo día comenzaba para Quinn. Como todos los días se levanto temprano para ir a la escuela.

Santana como todos los días esperaba a Quinn en el estacionamiento con Britany.

**S:Que onda Quinn? Porque esa cara?**.- pues Santana se había percatado de la cara que traía Quinn.

**Q:No me pasa nada, por?.**

**B: Q estas un poco afiebrada.**- Puso su mano en la frente de la chica y vio que tenía un poco de fiebre

**Q: No es nada. Es solo que hace un poco de calor, nada más**.-

**S: Segura? Porque podemos llevart**…-Pero fue interrumpida

**Q:Si estoy segura. Debe ser que tuve una mala noche. Tuve de nuevo ese sueño recurrente.**

**B: El sueño en el que te besas con…-**

**Q: Si ese sueño, no sé qué me pasa.**

**S: Es obvio lo que te pasa. Estas enamorada.**

**Q:Deja tus bromas, quieres?.-**

**S: No es broma, te hablo muy enserio.**

**Q: Pero no puede ser, a mí nunca me paso eso! Ni siquiera con Finn!.**

**B: Siempre hay una primera vez, y a parte ella es muy buena y tierna.**

Si escucharon bien 'ella' a Quinn le gustaba una chica, y no cualquier chica.

**S:Mira.-** señalaba un auto del cual bajaba Rachel.

**B: Ahí va quien te quita el sueño.**

**Q: Que Rachel no me gusta!**- grito una desesperada Quinn

**S: Tranquila y no me grites. Ni siquiera se porque te alteras tanto, solo te molestamos.**

**Q: Pues molesta a otra. Y perdona no quise gritarte.**

**S: Solo te digo que puede que Rachel..-**

En ese momento Rachel pasó al lado de las chicas y escucho que la nombraban.

**R: Puede que yo qué?.-** dijo una sonriente Rachel que no dejaba de ver a Quinn

**Q: Nada que te importe Manhands!**

**R: Es solo que yo…-**

**Q: Tu nada! Y vete que nadie te llamo.-** le dijo dándole su mejor mirada de HBIC.

**S: Quinn, tranquila.**

**Q: Tanquila nada! Y mejor me largo de aquí**-tomo sus cosas y se fue.

Cuando se fue Rachel estaba un poco decaída.

**R: Porque me trata así?**

había un dejo de tristeza en su rostro.

**B: Creo que no somos las indicadas para decírtelo.**

**S: Lo único que te pedimos es que la entiendas.**

**R: Ya me canse de tener que soportar todos sus desplantes y malos tratos.**

**S: Compréndela, ella no es tan mala.**

**B: cierto, puede llegar a ser muy buena.**

Para Rachel ya habían sido muchas las cosas que Quinn le había hecho, por ejemplo mandar a sus porristas a tirarle granizados, pero eso para ella ya se acababa.

Fue a buscarla a su casillero.

**R: QUINN!-** grito y le cerro el casillero a la rubia.

**Q: Que crees que haces?**

**R: No quien te crees tú para tratarme como si fuera cualquier cosa? Nunca te di motivos para que me trates asi… perdona si Finn te dejo por mi culpa, pero luego de eso qué? Porque más cosas te debo pedir perdón?** - Pero no recibió respuesta-**CONTESTA!**

Pero cuando iba a contestar sintió sus piernas débiles y se cayó. Al parecer la fiebre ya le había afectado un poco.

Rachel había atinado a llamar a Santana para que vaya a ayudarla con Quinn

**S: Que paso?-** la ayudo a Rachel para llevar a Quinn con la enfermera.

**R: No lo sé, le grite y ella se desmallo.-** no pudo hablar más ya que se hecho a llorar.

**S: Tranquila, se pondrá bien.**

**R: Es mi culpa! Nunca debí gritarle.- y lloro más.**

**S: No es tu culpa, solo se descompenso, desde la mañana que estaba rara un poco mal.-** atino a abrazarla para que no se sintiera peor.

_-chicas que fue lo que le paso?._- pregunto la enfermera.

**R: Pues la fui a buscar al pasillo y ella se encontraba en su locker…luego le empecé a gritar, y ella se desmallo.**

La enfermera puso su mano en la frente de Quinn

_-esta hirviendo de fiebre, por favor pásame ese termómetro-_ Santana le paso el termómetro que había en la mesa.-_ tiene 40 de fiebre-_ decía la enfermera mientras le ponía un paño con agua fría para bajar la fiebre.

**R: Todo esto es mi culpa. Nunca debí gritarle.**

Rachel estaba muy preocupada, siquiera sabía porque pero ya desde hace un tiempo que venía sintiendo cosas por esa rubia de ojos claros, por esa misma razón era que no aguantaba como la trataba.

**Q: Porque dejaste de hablar?-**

**S: Quinn? Te sientes bien?-**

**Q: Donde esta Rachel?**- la rubia balbuceaba cosas sin sentido- **Rachel! Donde esta?**-

**S: Que es lo que le pasa?-**

_-esta delirando por causa de la fiebre.-_

**Q: Rachel! Mi amor donde estas?-**

**R: Que acaba de decir?-** la morocha se encontraba atónita por la forma en que la había mencionado la rubia.

**S: Cuando se levante me matara!-**

**R: Por qué?-**

**S: Porque tu no tendrías que estar aquí.-**

**R: Creo que debo ir a clases, tal vez llegue para la segunda hora.-** y sin más se fue casi corriendo de la sala.

Dos horas después.

A la rubia ya le había bajado bastante la fiebre y ya recuperaba el sentido de las cosas que decía.

**S: Ya te sientes mejor Q?-**

**Q: siento como si me fuera a explotar la cabeza.**

La rubia se tocaba la frente tratando de sacarse el paño mojado.

**S: Creo que hay algo que debo decirte.**

**Q: que paso?-**

Ante el mutismo de la latina decidió volver a hablar.

**Q: San no me asustes que paso?-**

**S: Rachel.-**

**Q: Que le paso?-**

**S: A ella nada, pero..-**

**Q: San habla por favor.-**

**S: Hace unas dos horas ella estaba aquí conmigo culpándose por lo que te paso.-**

**Q: Lo último que recuerdo es que me estaba gritando en el pasillo.-**

**S: Y eso no es todo…-**

**Q: A que te refieres?-**

**S: Tú estabas delirando, y dijiste algo raro.-**

**Q: Que dije?-**

**S: Le dijiste mi amor.-**

**Q: Que? N-no pude decir eso, si yo…yo y ella, no nunca lo…-**

**S: Tranquila, no te alteres te pondrá peor.-**

**Q: Tengo que hablar con ella.-**

La rubia trataba de levantarse, pero al darse cuenta que estaba débil, desistió.

**Q: Hazme un favor… puede llamar a Rachel?-**

**S: Para que?-**

**Q: Solo hazlo, y entra a clases.-**

Una hora después

**R: Quinn? ¿Q-querías v-verme?-**

La morocha después de su clase de matemática tenia hora libre, y como Santana le dijo que fuera a ver a la rubia ella aprovecho esa hora que tenia para hablar con Quinn.

**Q: Si, quería explicarte que…-**

Pero la morocha la interrumpió.

**R: no te preocupes, estaba volando de fiebre así que debió ser un error.-**

La morocha hablaba algo triste, porque esperaba que lo que la rubia le había dicho hubiera sido de verdad.

**Q: justo de eso te iba a hablar. Sé que para ti lo que te diré se te hará raro incluso hasta pensaras que estoy loca o enferma, pero la verdad es que desde hace unas semanas me pasan cosas contigo, te veo y quiero besarte, te veo con el gigantón de Finn y te juro que lo quiero matar, cuando cantas en el glee club es como si solo estuviéramos solo las dos… -**

**R: si.. Todo eso… es verdad, porque… me tratas tan mal?-**

La morocha apenas podía hablar, tenia tremendas ganas de besarla, pero no podía porque de repente todo era una mentira o una broma de la rubia.

**Q: porque verte con toda esa banda de imbéciles que está detrás de ti, me supera y te digo esto de verdad, me gustas incluso me atrevería a decirte que te amo… si sé que es muy raro o tonto y todo lo que quieras, pero cuando te veo con esos suéteres de animales y con esas faldas que agradezco sean cortas y valla que me encantan siento una gran ternura y amor y te juro que me encanta cuando dices mi nombre, y me parte el alma tener que tratarte como te trato pero…-**

La rubia no pudo terminar de hablar ya que sintió unos labios sobre los suyos. La morocha la besaba con todo el amor que su ser le permitía. El beso termino ya que el aire empezaba a faltar.

**Q: Que fue eso?-**

La rubia seguía con los ojos cerrados.

**R: Es la forma que tengo de decirte que todo lo que has dicho es correspondido.-**

**Q: en serio?-**

La única respuesta que recibió fue un beso muy tierno.

**Q: Se que es muy pronto pero… te amo!-**

**R: Yo también te amo!**

**Q: Creo que ya es momento.-**

**R: De qué?-**

**Q: De pedirte que seas mi novia.**

**R: Te amo!-**

**Q: Entonces**-carraspeo-**Señorita Berry aceptaría usted ser la novia de Quinn Fabray?-**

**R:Uhm-** como si lo pensara- **Si!**

Y se lanzo a los brazos de su ahora novia.

**Q: Te amo mi amor!-**

**R: Yo también, mi cielo!**

* * *

hola! si es mi primer faberry, espero que les haya gustado... si hay alguna falla o algo no duden en decirlo, y si les gusto no duden en decirlo, y si no les gusto ya saben que hacer.

Si muy cursi no? pero ya que! cuando estas feliz no puedes evitarlo... viva el amor! que diablos me pasa? creo que esta fiebre es contagiosa yo soy anti romanticismo... bueno ya que... ahora si me despido de ustedes! gracias por leer :D


End file.
